


Community Service

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cartoon Network School is arranging for a week of Community Service for all of the students. Cindy and Maxwell are going to become helping hands at a local magic shop, meanwhile, Jo and Double D help out at the Dog Pound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was an normal Monday morning over at Cartoon Network School, everyone was chatting with their friends in the hallway until they got interrupted by the P.A.

'Attention, students, as you know, Community Service is coming up pretty soon, so I except everyone to do this and yes, that means you as well, Nelsons!' Skarr announced.

"So, what's community service, guys?" Cindy asked.

"Okay, so every year, we have to do community service, I guess to help out the community or something." Mike explained.

"I see..." Cindy said.

"They ever do that at your old school?" Eddy asked.

"Something like that..." Cindy shuddered.

*Flashback*

Cindy was walking to school and came inside.

"THERE SHE IS, THROW THINGS AT HER!" a student yelled.

Suddenly paper balls were thrown at the kids.

"Children, I am surprised at you, throwing paper balls!" the principal glared, then took out apples. "You should try apples, they're MUCH harder!"

*End of Flashback*

 

Cindy shuddered.

"Since you're here with us, you've got nothing to worry about." Justine soothed.

"That's true." Cindy smiled in relief.

"Come on, we better get to the bulletin board." Mike suggested.

With that, the group then left to check out job positions. Cindy hopped up and down, having trouble seeing. Duncan lifted Cindy up over his shoulders.

"Thanks, Duncan." Cindy said.

"No problem, Cin." Duncan chuckled.

"Please nothing too humiliating..." Cindy checked her name and found her job. "Helping hand in a Magic Shop? Oh, too perfect!"

"Dog Pound, eh?" Jo looked at the list herself. "What the heck?"

"Ooh!" Justine beamed. "I get to help a professional hairdresser!"

"I hope you get Amanda Ransom," Cindy smiled to Justine. "I see her once a month!"

"Aw, man, I gotta go to work with my dad." Eddy folded his arms.

"I get to help little disabled children," Sammy smiled. "I'm glad that I get to help out them."

"I didn't know this city even had a magic shop." Cindy said.

"Hey, I'm working there too!" Maxwell smiled. "You wanna walk together?"

"Sure, Maxwell..." Cindy said with a rather flirty smile.

"Jo, wait up, I got the same job as you!" Double D followed the jockette.

"Well, hurry up, Slowpoke, I'm getting gray hair!" Jo called back.

"Those dogs could have rabies for all we know." Double D was worried.

"Wait, we have to go now?" Cindy asked, that felt so sudden.

"The sooner the better." Mike ruffled up Cindy's hair. "See ya at the sporting good store!"

"I hope these magic folk are nice..." Cindy sighed, then walked with Maxwell.

"Same here..." Maxwell agreed.

"And I hate getting rabies, what if they break out of their cage and attack us?" Double D got paranoid. "You know how rabid dogs can be."

"Wow, he can ramble..." Cindy commented.

"And another thing, I--" Double D tried to continue.

"STOP YOUR RAMBLING, DOUBLE D!" Jo snapped.

Double D covered his mouth then.

"You'll be fine..." Jo glared. "I'm with ya... Sheesh! I think Cindy's matured this year better than you!"

Cindy blushed with a cheeky smile. "See you guys around then..."

The students were then splitting up to their community service jobs.


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy and Maxwell looked all around town as they were looking for the magic shop, then looked across the street to find one with bright and dazzling lights as a young girl with long indigo hair, a lavender hair bow with a matching sweater top, red shorts, and dark purple boots, and a white star necklace was sweeping up in front of the entrance.

"May I help you?" the girl asked.

"Uh, hey, we're doing a program for school and we were asked to be helping hands at this magic shop." Cindy explained.

"Are the owners in?" Maxwell asked.

"Sure, come in," the girl opened the door which made a bell ring. "Uncle Pinto! Uncle Ronnie! We got visitors!" 

"Just a sec, sweetheart, we got a phone call!" a voice called from the back. "Let them inside!"

"All right, you guys can go in." the girl said to Cindy and Maxwell.

Cindy and Maxwell smiled, then followed her inside.

"Uh, what's your name?" Maxwell asked.

"My name's Wanda," the girl smiled back. "I live here with my uncles and help them out with their magic shop. It's really cool."

"I'll bet it is." Maxwell replied.

Cindy saw what looked like a severed head of a man with short light brown hair with a large black hat over his head. She then went to reach out and hold it, until the head's eyes opened up and they both screamed, making her back up against a shelf and accidentally made magic props such as magic wands, red rubber balls, plastic cups, and playing cards land on top of her. A top hat even fell down and a white rabbit poked out from it and started to hop away. "S-S-Sorry, I'm a little accident prone..." she muttered out sheepishly.

"It's okay, I'm one as well." the man's head said.

"It talks!" Cindy squeaked.

The man chuckled, then stood up to show his body, then picked up Wanda and held her upside down.

"No, Uncle Ronnie!" Wanda yelled out and laughed.

"Uncle Ronnie?" Cindy and Maxwell asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." the man smirked as he held Wanda in a headlock, then gave her a noogie.

"No fair!" Wanda pouted to him.

Another man walked in, he had dark hair that covered his ears, he then coughed loudly, seeing the two being goofy. The first man smiled nervously, then set Wanda down and dusted her slightly.

"These my little guinea pigs?" the other man smirked to Cindy and Maxwell.

"No, Uncle Pinto, they are here for community service." Wanda explained.

"I see..." the other man then took Cindy's hand and shook her with the hand, nearly making her fly off the floor. "Nice to meet ya, kids! I'm Pinto and this is Ronnie, I see you already met Wanda."

"Uhh... Yeah..." Cindy got back to her feet and stared at her hand as it thumped slightly from his hand shaking. "My hand has a heartbeat..."

Wanda giggled.

"I wonder how the others are doing with their job?" Maxwell wondered.

Over at the Dog Pound...

"All right, you two your gonna take care the dogs for us it's 'bout over 100 dogs." the worker told the visiting students.

"Eh, we can handle it," Jo replied. "Let's go, Double D."

"100 dogs, isn't that a little excessive?" Double D asked nervously.

The worker glanced at Double D, then looked to Jo. "Shouldn't have let a girl come in here, they get excited about the puppies, but squeamish around big dogs."

"Excuse me?!" Jo asked.

"Hey, buddy, nuthin' personal, but your lady friend needs to calm down a little." the worker told Jo.

"Uh, sir?" Double D spoke up. "I'm a boy and Jo is a girl."

The worker looked between them, then walked off. "Whatever... I'll go round up the dogs."

"Come on, let's go look at the dogs." Jo suggested.

"Oooh, I hope I don't get attacked like last time." Double D moaned.

"Hey, hey, you two, come over here!" a voice called.

Jo and Double D turned around and saw a yellow dog with black ears, big black round nose, and a green collar.

"Whoa, a talking dog." Jo replied.

"Wait, you can understand me?" the dog asked.

"Uh, yeah, it's a long story..." Jo said. "You seem familiar somehow..."

"Listen, just hear me out, do you know anyone who wants a dog like me?" the dog begged. "I gotta get outta here or else they're gonna put me to sleep!" he then grabbed Jo by her hoodie. "Do you know how many people couldn't understand me?! I'm house-trained and I'm netured, the last owner I had was dumb as bricks."

"Peter Griffin?" Jo asked.

"No, actually, his name was Larry," the dog explained. "Luckily I found a way to ditch him, but I ended up back here, whatya say, kid? Can ya help me out?"

"Welllll..." Jo drawled out.

"Come on, I'll do your taxes." the dog insisted.

"Don't got those..." Jo shrugged. "Um... Okay... I guess I could try."

"Oh, thank goodness, you don't know how much this means to me!" the dog sounded relieved. 

Jo looked around and took out a bobby pin, sliding it through the lock to let the talking dog go.

The dog jumped down and stretch his arms and legs. "Thanks again, kid."

"No problem," Jo replied before looking down to his collar to see his name. "Steve?"

"That's my name," the dog told her. "What do they call you?"

"I'm Jo, but don't get too comfy, okay?" Jo said so he woiuldn't jump up or hug her.

"It's okay, I'm a personal space kinda dog." Steve replied.

"I think I'm gonna like you, man, and my little sister will probably like you as well." Jo smiled in approval.

"Little sister?" Steve sounded a little nervous.

"Ah, don't worry, Autumn's a loving girl, but she won't hug the stuffing out of you, like, oh, say, Elmyra Duff." Jo promised.

"Oh, thank God, that's a relief," Steve felt relaxed now. "Phew!"

"JO!" Double D ran over to Jo and jumped into her arms. "A Doberman was about to attack me!"

Jo sighed and rolled her eyes. "Get down."

Double D jumped down and shivered.

"Let me handle this." Jo stormed off.

"Is that little lady insane?" Steve sounded worried.

"Oh, hello there, little dog." Double D smiled before patting Steve on the head.

Steve flinched, then frowned. "Guess that's another intelligent human who can't understand me..."

"D-Did you just talk?" Double D asked after blinking twice as hard.

"Oh, never mind then..." Steve said. "Why yes, yes I can... Though... Kind of... Not everybody can understand me... My last owner Larry Cummings could understand me and he had the brain the size of a golf ball."

"We have friends like Larry," Double D soothed. "Their names are Ed and Dee Dee."

"Charmed, I'm sure..." Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Quite." Double D replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Jo then went to the Doberman that was about to attack her friend, but then she glared at the dog. The Doberman barked viciously and then started pounding at the cage.

"What's your problem, dude?" Jo asked, folding her arms.

The Doberman growled at the jockette. Jo made her demon wolf head appear and she growled right back. The doberman stepped down and backed up.

Jo then changed to normal. "So, what's your problem?"

"The doctor put my wife to sleep a couple of weeks ago and now they are gonna put me down to sleep!" the Doberman barked crazily. "And SHE WAS PREGNANT WHEN THEY DID IT!"

"Brutal..." Jo's eyes widened.

"Tell me about it." the doberman cried.

The dogs and the jockette then heard whining from down one end.

"Looks like they're about to get another one." the doberman sighed.

"MOMMY, NO!" a beagle cried.

"Oh, my gosh, stop!" Jo ran over as the beagle mother was being taken away from her baby.

"It's a sad existence as a dog in the shelter." Steve commented dryly.

Meanwhile at the Magic Shop...

Maxwell and Cindy stood behind a counter with Wanda as she was polishing a prop crystal ball.

Cindy overheard something in the back and went to check it out.

"So, Wanda, I haven't seen you in school." Maxwell said.

"Uncle Ronnie and Uncle Pinto home-school me when we don't have customers." Wanda replied.

"You should come to our school sometime." Maxwell invited.

"Maybe someday." Wanda smiled.

Maxwell looked around. "Where'd Cindy go?"

In a back room, Cindy poked her head behind a wall corner.

"Is the book safe?" Pinto asked.

"Yes, Wanda must never know until it is the time, I feel it may be soon though," Ronnie replied as he held an ancient book on wizardry. "Lotta crazy stuff happens in this--" he then sniffed the air. 

"What is it?" Pinto asked.

Ronnie narrowed his eyes. "It smells like a SPY!"

Cindy gulped and hid herself, leaning against the wall.

"Hmm... Someone is spying on us..." Pinto narrowed his eyes.

Cindy sweated nervously.

Pinto yanked his arms out. "Yoink!" he then smirked and grabbed a hold of Cindy.

Ronnie narrowed his eyes at Cindy. "Are you really here for a school project?"

"Yes, honest!" Cindy begged. "Please, I'm not a spy, I'm really a school student!"

"Hmm... I need to see if you're telling the truth or not..." Ronnie narrowed his eyes. "Pinto, make her squeal."

"You got it, man." Pinto nodded back.

"No, wait, I beg you!" Cindy squeaked.

Pinto strapped her to a wheel. "WHEEL! OF! TORTURE!" he cheered before spinning the wheel incredibly fast.

Cindy yelped as she was violently spun around and around and around.

"Silence, Spy!" Ronnie glared.

Wanda ran in. "Uncle Ronnie, Uncle Pinto, stop!"

"Wanda, you're not allowed back here!" Ronnie sounded frightful.

"CINDY!" Maxwell gasped as he ran to stop the wheel and save his girlfriend. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO HER?!"

Cindy wobbily got off the wheel and ran, cupping her mouth, and threw up into a nearby trashcan.

"Please leave her alone," Wanda told her uncles. "She is a school student."

"She was spying..." Pinto folded his arms.

"I don't take kindly to eavesdroppers..." Ronnie added, his voice in a very firm tone of voice.

"I'm sorry..." Cindy mumbled. "I was just wandering around... I'm not a spy... I promise!"

"Hmm... All right, I'll let you off with a warning." Ronnie replied.

"Oh, why me?" Cindy pouted.

"Now, let's run along now..." Ronnie pushed Wanda, Cindy, and Maxwell out of the backroom. "Nothing to see here!"

"All right, Uncle Ronnie." Wanda nodded.

"Hmm..." Maxwell hummed suspiciously.

"Ooh, I wonder if the others are having a fun time unlike me." Cindy groaned as she held her stomach.

Meanwhile, back over at the Dog Pound...

"What's wrong with these people?!" Jo asked.

"That's what they do, they always put us to sleep if nobody wants us." Steve explained.

"Seriously!?" Jo asked.

"I did hear this one story through the grapevines," Steve said. "There's a rumor that this evil wizard is actually taking the dogs and making them into his minions to make the whole human race into dogs and gain government position."

"My word!" Double D gasped.

"That's not all, kiddies, there's a old doctor who likes to send dogs out to outer space, he did it to a little pup's parents." a German Shepherd commented.

"I remember when I was taken away from the farm I was born in," Steve added. "Oh, man, that was brutal..."

*Flashback*

There were various yellow puppies, trying to get their mother's milk. 

Steve was struggling to open up a can. "Dang, anybody got oposable thumbs?"

A puppy ran up to Steve and panted heavily. 

"Uh, no thanks, I don't play..." Steve backed away.

A man came up and picked up Steve. 

"Oh, God, no, no!" Steve tried to get free. "Mom, help me, MOM!!!"

*End of Flashback*

 

"I miss my mother." Steve sighed.

"What happened to her?" Double D asked.

"She's dead and she became a stuffed dog for the farmer's wife." Steve explained what he knew.

"You've seen her?" Jo asked.

"When I was running away from Larry's apartment, I found myself into the farm and I found out the farmer and his wife stuffed her," Steve explained. "It was very sad, but they told me everything they remembered about her... She was a good dog..."

"I'm very sorry about what happened to your mother." Double D sympathized.

"It's okay," Steve replied. "She's in a better place now."

"I don't want that to happen to you or any of these dogs, I don't want them to be like Courage's parents." Jo proclaimed.

"Come on, Jo, it's not your gonna set them free and help them to stop the doctors." Double D shrugged.

Jo then walked off.

"Did I just give her an idea?" Double D face-palmed. "Uh, Steve, do you know anyway to stop this wizard?"

"I just heard that a descendant is supposed to outmatch him and bring justice to the world, but I don't know any wizards who live in this city." Steve shrugged.

"Well, don't worry, we're gonna help you," Double D promised. "I have ice abilities and Jo, well, .... She's the most non-human type of person."

"I can tell." Steve replied. "Reminds me of Laurie and Blake."

"They are her parents." Double D said.

"Really, are you serious?" Steve asked.

"Indeed." Double D nodded.

In one cage, were two stupid dogs, one of them looking cheerful as usual.

"Look, two humans, look!" the little dog piped up.

"Where's the food?" the big and dumber sheepdog asked in a flat monotone.

"Hey, hey, humans, hey, come over here!" the little dog ran around in circles. "I'm a dog! Hey! Hey! Hey look at me, look at me, over here! Hey, hey, HEY, YOU!"

"A hyper dog?" Jo noticed him. "Never seen a dog that was this hyper before."

"Hi, hi, are you gonna adopt me, huh? Huh? HUH?!" the little dog jumped up and licked Jo's face from inside the cage.

"Whoa, easy boy!" Jo tried to settle down the dog.

The little dog then jumped down and ran around the cage. The big dog coughed up a corn on the cob with butter on it and fell flat on his stomach.

"I think he drank caffeine or something." Jo muttered.

"WE GOT ADOPTED!" the little dog cheered. "WE GOT ADOPTED!"

"Is he always like this?" Jo asked the big dog.

"Mm-hmm..." the big dog nodded his head.

"All right, every dog, step back, I'm breaking you out." Jo demanded.

Every cage was then broken down and the dogs came out and stood in line like an army.

"All right, guys, I'm gonna be charge, I'm gonna be the dog master!" Jo commanded. "And you're gonna listen to me!"

"What if we don't want to?!" a Rottweiler called back.

"You're not gonna listen to the person who's gonna save your life?" Jo glared at the Rottweiler. "Fine by me, you can just stay here and die for all I care!"

"He's got a point, Rex," the collie defended. "He did save our lives, the least we can do is help the humans back."

The Rottweiler rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever..."

"Okay, man, what's the plan?" an Italian funny looking dog that stood on two legs like a human with a black collar asked.

"Your friend is quite special." Steve commented to Double D.

"More special than you know..." Double D muttered.

Back at the Magic Shop...

It was a slow day, no one was coming into the shop.

"Shall we review your alphabet?" Ronnie took out a book as he stood next to Wanda. "A?"

"Azarath." Wanda said.

"B?" Ronnie asked.

"Bateyl." Wanda said.

"C?" Ronnie raised a brow.

"Umm.... Uhh..." Wanda rubbed her indigo hair nervously.

"Come on, you should know this." Pinto told her.

"Celestia?" Wanda asked.

Ronnie nodded. "D?"

Cindy walked over. "Sirs, you have a customer."

"Really?" Pinto asked.

Ronnie shut the book, then handed it to Wanda. "Here, study, we'll be right back."

"All right, Uncle Ronnie." Wanda replied as she took the book to study her magical alphabet.

"Come on, Pinto." Ronnie told his brother.

With that, the two went to the front to welcome the guest and offer their magic tools for business.

"So, Wanda, are Ronnie and Pinto your mother's brothers or your father's brothers?" Maxwell asked.

"Yes." Wanda said to both. 

"Huh?" Cindy and Maxwell asked.

"One of them is my mother's brother and the other is my father's brother." Wanda explained.

"No way!" Maxwell replied.

"Yeah... That's what they told me anyway..." Wanda said.

"What about your mother?" Cindy asked.

"She lives far away from here, I can see her once a month." Wanda said.

"And your father?" Maxwell asked.

"I don't have a father." Wanda shrugged.

"Everyone has a father, you should have one too." Cindy replied.

"Yeah, Cindy is right." Maxwell added in.

"Not me..." Wanda shrugged. "My uncles and mother don't talk about him."

"Everyone has a father though..." Cindy said. "Maxwell has a father."

"Where's yours?" Wanda asked Maxwell.

"He said he'd come back for me and Kaitlin, but he never did..." Maxwell sounded sadly distant. "We live with our grampa."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Wanda replied.

"There's a Dr. Elmer Hartman at the hospital," Cindy suggested. "Maybe that's your father."

"I don't know for sure." Maxwell shrugged.

"Hmm..." Cindy pouted.

Wanda looked back. "Uncle Ronnie and Uncle Pinto sure have been gone a long time."


End file.
